Backups of storage volumes are an important issue in computer technology. For example, backups of storage volumes are used to create backups of data volumes to avoid a loss of data. Backups of storage volumes are also used to create backups of system volumes, which contain an installation of an operating system and additional applications. Backups of system volumes are used for installation purposes (e.g., in the case of the installation of identical or similar hardware devices with the same software) or restoration purposes, (e.g., in the case of failures of the installed system after creating the backup). Since the storage volumes usually contain a huge amount of data, efficient methods for backup and restoration of data are required.